barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp
Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp is a video game. It is the fourth game in the Barbie Horse Adventures series, and it was released on October 21, 2008 for PlayStation 2, Wii, PC and Nintendo DS.Ratings - Amazon Description Game Cover "Join Barbie at Riding Camp! Embark on an amazing riding adventure! Train, race, and jump your horse as you compete in time trials, and explore the countryside! At Riding Camp, the fun never stops, so saddle up!"Description - Game cover Manufacturer's Description "Embark on an amazing summer adventure at the Roberts Stables. While learning to groom, feed, and care for your horse, you'll take on riding lessons across five different equestrian disciplines. Explore a vast island, undertake time trials and join in fun tasks like gathering blueberries for a slumber party at the bunkhouse.You'll train, ride and jump up to five different horse breeds, help out the local islanders with their chores, unlock stylish new riding outfits, and earn medals and ribbons for outstanding performances."Description - Amazon Features "Play as Barbie: *Take the role of Barbie at riding Camp: Develop riding skills, perform a variety of horse care tasks, explore and go on adventures! Experience Firsthand Immersive Quest - based Game play in an open world: *Freedom to explore the entire island: experience day/night environments *Exploration, Time Trials, and fetch/gather challenges *Earn ribbon for outstanding performance Take Control With Many Customisable Items!: *Clothes and accessories are available as you progress through the same. *Horses' tacks (blankets and equipment) are fully customisable, so your own style is reflected! 5 Unique, Beautiful Horses To Ride and Take Care Of!: *Each Horse Possesses a different personality and unique characteristics *Saddle-up, jump, train and ride all of them *Water, groom and feed your horses or else they will under perform."Features - Amazon Cast *Kelly Sheridan - Barbie *Cat Main - Teresa, Melanie, Amanda *David Hurwitz - Kyle, Jon *Ellen Kennedy - Jenna Roberts, Anne Weatherby, Emilie, Felicity, Rachel *Scott McNeil - Jake Lockwood, Fisherman Bob Trailer Barbie Horse Adventures Riding Camp Wii Trailer Gallery Barbie Horse Adventures Riding Camp EU Nintendo DS Cover.png|EU cover for Nintendo DS. Barbie Horse Adventures Riding Camp AU Nintendo DS Cover.png|AU cover for Nintendo DS. Barbie Horse Adventures Riding Camp EU PlayStation 2 Cover.png|EU cover for PlayStation 2. Barbie Horse Adventures Riding Camp AU PlayStation 2 Cover.png|AU cover for PlayStation 2. Barbie Horse Adventures Riding Camp AU PC Cover.png|AU cover for PC. Barbie Horse Adventures Riding Camp EU Wii Cover.png|EU cover for Wii. Press Release "SANTA MONICA, CA NOVEMBER 24, 2008 Activision Publishing, Inc. (Nasdaq: ATVI) announced today that Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp is now available for Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation2 computer entertainment system and PC. In Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp, players embark on an amazing summer adventure at the Roberts Stables. While learning to groom, feed, and care for their horse, players can take riding lessons across five different equestrian disciplines, explore a vast island, undertake time trials and join in fun tasks like gathering blueberries for a slumber party in the bunkhouse. Players can train, ride and jump with five different horse breeds, each with unique characteristics and abilities, as you undertake time trials and fetch challenges. You can even unlock stylish new riding outfits and earn medals and ribbons for outstanding performances. Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp is available now for a suggested retail price of $39.99 on Wii, $29.99 on PC and Nintendo DS, and $19.99 on PlayStation2 computer entertainment system. For more information about Barbie videogames by Activision, visit www.activision.com."Press release - GamesIndustry.biz References Category:Video Games